Vladimir Betkin
Vladimir Betkin is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. Background Vladimir has known Carolyn for decades and is her primary contact in Russia. In the 1980s, Vladimir was framed by Carolyn for a plot involving the sale of plutonium. Eve gives Vlad love letters between Konstantin and Carolyn from the late 1970s that prove the plot was actually orchestrated by them. Significance in series "Take Me to the Hole!" In Moscow, Eve and Carolyn take a taxi as they discuss what the Twelve might want and review Nadia's and Oksana's prison files. Carolyn puts on makeup, prompting Eve to ask about Carolyn's Russian contact, Vladimir Betkin, and how well she knows him. They arrive at the hotel and check into their rooms. At the bar, Carolyn and Eve are having drinks before Vladimir arrives. Carolyn gives Eve advice on her personal life, telling her she shouldn't have one because it is a detriment to the people in her life. Vlad shows up and greets Carolyn before introducing himself to Eve. He has another person joining them: Konstantin. Carolyn greets him with familiarity and they soon fall into retelling old stories. Carolyn eventually gets to the matter of Nadia but Vlad is withholding. She brings up the Russian sleeper agent that was assisting Frank and asks if either of them are investigating Victor Kedrin's murder. Carolyn offers an exchange: for a meeting with Nadia, she will provide them with the information they received from Frank before he was murdered. Eve reveals that Villanelle/Oksana broke into her house to have dinner and thinks Nadia can provide information about her. Vlad capitulates to one interview as long as Konstantin goes with them to the prison. After Konstantin, Carolyn, and Eve question Nadia, Vlad meets up with them in a car. Carolyn asks Vladimir to grant immunity and safe passage for Nadia so they can get further information. Vlad wants to know the name of the organization behind the assassinations and Eve tells him it is the Twelve. Vlad still refuses to help and exits the car. Carolyn and Eve are at the bar, drinking. Eve tells Carolyn that she doesn't like Vlad. Carolyn reveals that she and Vlad have an "illicit" history together, however, Vlad still has not forgiven her for a plutonium plot he was framed for when it had been Konstantin who was Carolyn's source. Eve meets privately with Vlad on a bridge. She pleads with Vlad to give them Nadia and they will release the sleeper agent who helped Frank. Vlad refuses and starts to walk away. Eve stops him by saying she knows who was the real source for the plutonium plot. "I Don't Want to Be Free" Eve runs into Carolyn returning from being gone all night and wearing the same clothes as the day before. Carolyn tells Eve that Vlad had a change of heart and will be giving them Nadia. Kenny finds letters of an explicit nature between Carolyn and Konstantin dated from 1977-1978. Eve is planning to give them to Vlad as proof that he was not the one involved in the plutonium plot. "God, I'm Tired" Carolyn goes to visit Vlad to set up protection for Anna. She discovers that Eve and Kenny gave Vlad her love letters to Konstantin and fires them both. Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:The Twelve